Perfectio Per Insaniam
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry has been accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory, and was put in Azkaban for 3 years. What happens when he is released becuase he is innocent. DarkHarry. Eventually SB/HP/RL.
1. Prelude

Perfectio Per Insaniam

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….. Its so depressing to say out loud…..-Sniffles-

Warning: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Smut, Destruction of Innocence, Other Warnings I Cant Think of, etc.

**Prelude**

Deep within a highly guarded cell of the wizards jail called Azkaban sat a young boy that couldn't be any older than 17 years old. His small cell consisted of a torn and battered mattress and a bucket, the walls were splattered in the boys blood and the floors shiny and slippery from the fresh blood seeping out of the boys back. Taking a closer look at the young boy you could hardly tell his delicate features. He was covered in bruises and a thin layer of dried and fresh blood. The rags he wore were falling of his sickly looking body. He was sitting in the far right corner of his cell, rocking slowly trying to forget the pain. His hair matted to his forehead and in utter disray in the back, sticking up from the blood and other unmentionable substances. His dull emerald green eyes were wide and dry, and he was mumbling under his breath every few minutes one name, only ever one. "S-sirius." The voice was cracked from never using it.

This battered and damaged boy was none other than the wizarding worlds only hope, the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindors Golden Boy, their Savior, whatever other long-as-hell-nickname people have for him. It was Harry Potter!


	2. Released

Perfectio Per Insaniam

By: Nikkii-Love706

For Warning and Disclaimer see Prelude!

Chapter 1: Released…

On this day 3 years ago Harry Potter had witnessed the death of a friend, Cedric Diggory, and the rise of the most feared Dark Lord to walk on this planet, Lord Voldemort. He had fought his way to get back and brought with him Cedrics body. Upon his arrival back he told his story and what did they do to there savior? That's correct they threw him into a cell at Azkaban and told him saying that the dark lord was back was a sick and twisted joke. He was given no trail, they didn't even think about it they just tossed him away like he was nothing. He rotted in a cell with no visitors except the Dementors and guards, and they only came to "play" with him. He was left to go insane in that tiny cell for 3 years. 3 torturous and agonizing years. Until one day Voldemort slipped up and was seen by a minisrty offical. That day is when the whole wizarding world realized what they had done to there only hope of survival.

InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm

'3 years ago today I was locked up into this hell hole. 3 very, very long years.' Harry Potter, the once wizarding world icon of light, was sitting in a cell covered in filth and blood. He was rocking slowly back and forth, scratching at his pale arms. If it wasn't for the dursleys abuse he would be completely insane. From the dementors sucking all the happiness out of him, the guards having there "fun", and being trapped in cell with out any real human contact in three years, he should be 100% insane. But luckly Harry had learned long ago to retreat into the safty his own mind to escape the outside world. 'Idiots. All of them. They don't even realise that by putting me in here they created another "Dark" Lord. Pfft, Dark. Yeah right. To them anything different is considered dark.' Foot steps echoed down the hall, 'Its earlier then usual.' He put on his in pain mask. 'They must be bored.' Listening intently, trying to count how many pairs of footsteps, 1…2….3…..5…..8….. 'How many are there? Im not used to more than 2 or 3.' The first person stopped in front of his cell. It was one of the usual guards. Whimpering to keep the act up he focused on the others coming into view. Another guard, a group in black duel robes, the minister….. 'Woah. Back track one second the minister? What the fuck is he doing here?' He whimpered again and pushed him self against the wall more secuarly it was the only thing he could do to keep from attacking the arsehole. He didn't get a chance to see the rest before a chorus of gasps and a loud resounding thud. 'Someone must have fainted.' He mentally snickered.

But the voice he heard next nearly put his heart into over drive. "OPEN THE DAMN CELL DOOR…..**NOW!**" A very familiar voice boomed to the amused guard. His head whipped up and he was truly shaking now. "Sir-sirius?" His voice was barely a whisper and it cracked but every head turned to face him. He whimpered, 'Im not used to this many people.' Two figuares pushed the minister and the guard out of the way. "Harry, pup, that's right its Padfoot and Moony. We have come to get you out. I knew you were innocent but the others didn't free as soon as this douche with the keys opens the cell." His voice was low and calm, as if he was soothing a savage beast. "Siri-rius?" That's when the iiotic guard decided to open his mouth.. "Oh, so your Sirius? And here we thought he was already insane." He could see Sirius turn and glare at the guard. "Yes I am and what do you mean you thought he was already insane?" The guard had enough nerve to chuckle. "Well the bundle of dirt there has only muttered one word in 2 years. Your name. He never said anything else. He doesn't even scream anymore." There was a deafing crunch where fist met nose, and the guard was on his arse holding hit as blood dripped between his fingers. "Don't you dare talk about my pup." Sirius glare could have probably killed if that was even possible.

Whimpering to remind them as to why they were there. A figuare gripped Sirius' arm and pulled him back whispering to him. The other figuare looked familiar too. "Remu-us?" The figuare, now known as Remus, turned and smiled at him, then turned to the guard and in a threating tone commanded, "Open the cell now. I want to take my cub home." The guard, probably not wanting to set anyone else off, immediately opened the door and stepped in to get Harry. 'Should I screw with them even more?' He glanced at the group. 'Yeah, I should.' He whimpered and backed away starting to cry. Both, Remus and Sirius stepped up to protect him. Sirius yanked the guard out of the cell and Remus came to pick me up. The werewolf stopped dead only two feet away from him. His nose was twitching. Then he looked horrified and in an instant was at his side gently picking him up and growled at everyone he passed even Sirius. Remus seemed to be determined to get out of there. And in no time at all they were stepping out side into the sunlight, Sirius trailing behind them.

Harry feeling the sun on his skin smiled and looked up into the face of his rescuers. "Thank y-you b-both." He whispered only loud enough for them to hear and he slipped into unconciousness.

InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm

*Im sorry that its so short not all the chapters will be like this. I will try to update as soon as possible. And please be completely honest when reviewing. I need the critism. (m)/-^(m)


	3. Fears

Perfectio Per Insaniam

By: Nikkii-Love706

For Disclaimer and Warning see Prelude. Oh and Chapter 1 was in Harry's view sorry I forgot to mention that! ^-^

**Please Read:**And I would like to give Thanks to all those that reviewed and Im sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to update, ye' know senior year and stuff is difficult and I need to focus, SORRY!Now, Thank you SkylerKnight, randy13, The Green Eye, leosands, tym4change, waywardvistorian, Kira-Kaminari-san, Angel of dark and light, Bronkwin2, Raven589, Kaede203, 10th Weasley, and YaoiCookies87! And im sorry about my grammer and such but to be truthful I don't like working with beta's, no offence if you are one, I just don't work well with others…. But please continue to follow this story I will try to get better! And also did I spell wizangot right? Hm, probably not…

Chapter 2: Fears…and Revalations

{Sirius POV….Sorta}

After fighting countless times with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, they finally helped me draw out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in front of a few ministry workers. And it was only a bonus that wormtail was with the group of snakes, immediately setting me free, along with Harry. Well he wasn't set free as quickly as I was, sadly. It was only pure luck though that snake face was drawn out right when we met up with Amelie Bones from the wizangot. It took a full 2 months after the attack to get me whare I am now. Azkaban the most highly guarded wizard prison. I finally get to get my pup and as a free man to.

Snapping himself out nof his thoughts as the group of Order members and Aurors approached the doors to the upper levels of the holding cells. Apparently where they kept the most dangerous inmates. H was alittle fearful of what he might find in the cell just 10 feet down the cold hall. He knew how bad it could get in just the lower levels, but the upper levels were rumored to be worse and if the eight dementors we passed just in this short hall werent proof enough what they saw in the cell was. What he saw was much worse then bad, it was down right horrible boarding on demented.

The walls of the cell were a dark rustic color, the bed was the size of a ratty dog bed, and there was a small bundle of dirty cloth in the corner. The cell looked deserted, that is until he noticed the bundle shaking, he gasped lightly. And it seems everyone else noticed the bundle. Then there was a thud, 'Molly seems to have fainted.' With a animalistic snarl Sirius turned to the guard holding the keys prepared to maul him, "OPEN THE DAMN CELL….." The guard didn't move fast enough to please him, "NOW!" The guard still didn't move any faster, this asshole actually looked as though he was amused by the whole scenario. He was about to beat the living day lights out of the waste of space but stopped dead in his tracks when a small, broken woice barely above a whisper came from the cell. "Si-sirius?" Moving closer to the cell with Remus next to him, he could faintly see thin pale hands clawing at unclothed arms and a skeletal face with dead emerald eyes wide with…..surprise? Then it disappeared replaced by fear.

"Harry, pup, you have been proven innocent. Your free!" I offered the bundle a gentle smile, happy to see that he was alive but distraught at his puppies condition. "Sir-sirius." Before I could reply the dick with the keys spoke, "OH, so your Sirius? We thought he was already insane." Sirius turned a deadly glare on the man, "Yes I am. What of it?" The guard looked even more amused then before, there was even a slight waver in his voice when he spoke like he was trying to hold in laughter. "He hasn't said anything except your name for, hmm, well I would have to say 2 years now. He doesn't even scream anymore." Almost everyone looked at the guard with disgust, except Remus, of course, who looked as though he is trying to rane in his wolf. After a moment the group turned to the cell and I whispered, "Harry?" Only getting a whimper in return, he turned to the guard again, his voice becoming as hard as steal, "Open it! NOW!" There was more whimpering. This time the guard actually listened, probably wanting to get away from the glares that were being shot at him.

Allowing my features to soften Remus and himself stepped up behind the guard as the man opend the cell door and stepped in. It was almost an immediate reaction, the second the guard stepped in Harry backed father up against the wall and a pained whimper bounced off the walls. Before Sirius could react, Remus had already yanked the guard out of the cell and darted inside, he was speaking slowly to Harry. Whatever Remus said seemed to work because Harry pushed himself up the wall to stand with the tiniest of gasps. Remus tensed and surprisingly growled. That's when Sirius noticed the trail of fresh blood, everything started to click then. 'That's why the cell wasn't cement grey but instead rustic red, the color of dry blood.' He felt horrible but snapped out of it when he heard a pained voice, "Re-remus?" And with that Harry was in Remus' arms and being carried out of the cell, Remus growled at everyone but Sirius ignored the warning growl and walked swiftly next to the in-raged werewolf and his broken godson.

We were outside relatively quickly and both Sirius and Remus galnced down when they heard a pleased purr. Shockingly Harry was smiling and looked at both of them with adortion in his eye and the faintest of whisper escaped his lips, "Thank you both." And he passed out, slumping into Remus' chest. Together we moved to the apparation point and with a crack they disapparated to Grimmauld place.

I rushed to the fire place, fire calling Madamn Pomfery as Remus put Harry on the couch. The second her face popped in to the fire Sirius spoke,"Madamn, we need your assistance immediately." She nodded, "Who is the patient and whats the damage?" Sirius choked on a small sob, he was to torn up from the pick up to answer so Remus did it for him, "Poppy, it's Harry we picked him up from Azkaban not even 10 minutes ago. We don't know the damage, but its b-bad." She nodded grimly, "Is he concious?" When they both shook their heads no she gestured for them to move and came through. Immediately scanning for a medical damage report. "As a medi-witch I am not permitted to give you much information since he is of age and unconcious. Im sorry but I will ask you to move to a different room while I work." She said ending in a sad sigh and she got to work.

InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm

After nearly 45 minutes of working Madamn Pomfery came out of the room. "I've done all I can." She rolled up a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand, handing it to Remus. "It has a charm on it so only he can read it or those he gives permission to do so." She patted Sirius's shoulder as she left. He immediately grabbed the fire whiskey pouring a good amount for himself and Remus. Handing the werewolf a glass he plopped down in his chair in the room with Harry in it, Remus coming in and sitting on the arm of the couch.

Sirius thought back to his time in Azkaban. He could remember the torcher he suffered through from the dementors and the rare occasions when a guard or two would come and beat him but he never looked as worn or messed up as Harry had. 'It has to be bad, if it was small she would have told us,' he looked at the sleeping form of his godson, 'How much did you have to suffer, pup? Im so sorry, Harry!'

His exhaustion was wearing thin and just before he passed out he saw Remus pick up Harry and head for the stairs.

InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm- InSaNiAm

*So what did you think of the new chapter? Good? Bad? Moderatly OK? Well im sorry its kind of short but yeah. OH, and there is going to be flirting in the next chapter buuuut I need help with the pairing! Should it be a Sirius/Harry story or Sirius/Harry/Remus or Remus/Harry or maybe even a one-sided Siri/Har with Remy/Har? Im taking a poll so cast in your vote and I will update as soon as possible. Please!


End file.
